A New Adventure
by Cybercom
Summary: Running for his life, Jack, a resident from another world, appears in the mushroom kingdom. he meets new friends and also new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok.. I tried to do this story before many years ago, but I've come back to it hoping that I can recover my imagination lol. I've tweaked it and twisted and I'm hoping to be able to get through it good this time :)**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

**A New Adventure Begins...**

The story begins on a cold, crisp night on the planet Cypher. It is in an alternate dimension and pays a close resemblance to Earth and seen running through an alleyway, is a cloaked figure. His name is Jack, an 18 year old, young man with abnormal powers. He comes from a long line of an ancient race of people who were capable of manipulating the elements, such as: fire, water, earth, wind, lightning and ice. Jack however, instead of only controlling one type of element, showed potential in being able to use a large quantity of the powers with enough training. He also possessed a hidden ability, which only the elders and his parents of his village knew about. Once he had grown up more and he was becoming more acknowledged in the world, there were fiends awaiting his perish.

The Sovereign, a leader of an unknown source of darkness. He controlled all 6 elements which surprised many of the elementals as only once every millennia, would someone be born with all the elements. It was then when he had raised his ugly head into the world that people realised. Jack could be the one in the prophecy handed down from ancient times telling of a great darkness threatening the world and only a warrior of 6 elements can stand up to it. The Sovereign found out about Jack's possible future, so he decided to take him down before he could become a threat. Wave after wave of soldiers and assassins came to kill. However, Jack managed to foil many of the Sovereign's plans, much to his annoyance. Many things happened in the time the Sovereign appeared and back to his latest attack, he had sent soldiers of elite class in element powers. Jack however, unable to fully control his powers because of the lack of training he was able to do, had no choice but to run. So we pick up we left him at the beginning.

Jack turned around and dodged an oncoming fireball,

"That was close" thought Jack.

He knew these elites were strong and starting to catch up, also remembering the layout of the area he was in, it wouldn't be long before he would be cornered. Jack thought quickly for a strategy, but he wasn't completely ready for fighting a variety of element powers without countering all of them at once.

"Damn, sorry elders, looks like I need to use my special power... the power of dimension jumping" Jack thought as another couple of fireballs along with ice shards came hurtling past him. His elders told him not to use his power excessively, also not to escape from school but that was irrelevant at this moment. Although one day they told him to use it quickly to get to the next town as he was in danger if he stayed. Jack followed their order and returned the next day only to find carnage and destruction. His village... his parents... his friends. All gone thanks to the Sovereign. He made a pledge to defeat the one that did this, although he needed to train even more now.

Jack's thoughts left him completely as he turned a corner and a bolt of lightning struck him in the arm, knocking him flying of his feet and crashing into the opposite wall. The elites stopped running and walked eerily towards Jack, ready to strike. Jack looked up and with what strength he had, moved over and slammed his fist on the ground in front of them,

"Take this!" he shouted as a small earthquake shook the ground, knocking them off balance and stopping their attacks.

"It's now or never..." Jack thought as he jumped up clutching his arm and running to an open area on the other side of a small alleyway. He focused quickly and a portal appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Not hesitating for a second even though he didn't think of a place to go to, he jumped in turning around to see the fiends behind him, cursing him.

"I would hate to be their shoes right now" he chuckled to himself, knowing the Sovereign would be mighty pissed off with their failure. "I wonder where I'll end up?" thought Jack with a puzzled look, it was at that moment he clutched his arm in pain as the wound from earlier acted up. He remembered that the lightning element had a side effect, where the user could activate the secondary power of the element when he wanted to. It was a discharge that struck the whole part of the body that was hit; some called it the "time bomb" effect. With that, Jack was knocked unconscious and hurtled through the dimensions, till an exit opened up.

Wearily waking up, Jack managed to make out his surroundings. He was in a forest of some sort and he could hear the slight sound of people's laughter and voices nearby. The force of the fall and the hit from the lightning sapped all of his strength.

"Looks like I'll have to wait till my strength is back before I can look around." Jack thought before consciousness left him.

* * *

**Right the 1st chapter is done. I'm hoping that you liked it as I'm classing this as my 1st fanfiction. please review and I shall continue with the story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter is here, hope you enjoy this one **

* * *

**A New Dimension, Some New Friends**

"What a lovely day for a picnic" smiled a young woman looking out the window.

"A wonderful idea, Shirley" a young man replied while looking up from his newspaper, "what do you think Jack?" A kid version of Jack nodded vigorously,

"Can I have my favourite sandwiches? Pleeease,"

"Of course you can Jack, I'll prepare it all now, could you go fetch the basket Luke?" asked the woman as she was walking to the kitchen.

"Certainly," replied the man putting down his paper and walking out of the room. A little while later, Jack went into the kitchen,

"What can I do to help mum? Jack asked eagerly. His mother paused for a moment and replied,

"You can pick where we go to have our picnic, ok?"

"Ok mum, I know a good place already" Jack grinned. Once all the preparations were done, they set off to find this place to eat.

After a while of walking and following,

"So, where is this secret place Jack?" asked Jack's father,

"It's a secret" giggled Jack "and the perfect place for us." His mother and father looked at each other and laughed with Jack. Not long after Jack's dad had asked his question, the group approached a large field full of a variety of coloured flowers. "Here it is" shouted Jack excitedly. His mother and father were in shock,

"I've never seen such a lovely sight," said his mum in awe.

"You sure do pick great places Jack," said his dad looking proudly at his son as they made their way to a small clearing where the flowers surrounded them. After a long day of eating and talking and laughing, Jack's father started packing the rubbish away.

"I'll clear away Luke," said Jack's mother after noticing what he was doing,

"You thought up the idea, made up the food and packed it all up, you have done enough for the day Shirley," replied Jack's father, continuing putting away the rubbish. Jack laughed as his mother sighed in defeat and when it was all packed away, they got up and started to leave. However, something strange happened, the sky turned dark and an eerie chill landed around them. His parents and Jack turned around and to their horror, saw none other than the Sovereign on his steed, charging towards them with an army of thousands, getting closer and closer and closer...

Just then, Jack awoke with beads of sweat on his face. He shot up from the shock of the dream, but went crashing down again as he hit a shelf on his way up. Rubbing his head and getting up slowly to miss the shelf, he looked around to gather his surroundings. He appeared to be in a bedroom of some sort and noticed his arm was bandaged up. As he went to get up, he noticed we wasn't wearing much asides from the boxer shorts we wore, which made him retract and stay under the covers, while looking for his clothes.

"Wait a second," mumbled Jack "where the heck am I?" His thoughts were cut short when a mushroom wearing a maid's uniform, walked into the room with a small pile of clothes in her arms. She jumped and dropped the pile when she noticed Jack staring at her with a puzzled face.

"My goodness," the mushroom said in a woman's voice, "you're finally awake," she beamed, "the princess will be so happy to know you're up from your deep sleep." Jack had never been so confused, ever.

"A weird, talking mushroom wearing a maid uniform? A princess?" thought Jack getting more anxious by the second. "Where am I!" exclaimed Jack "What the flaming hell is going on here?"

"You're in the Mushroom Kingdom," the mushroom maid calmly stated, sensing his anxiety "You're in the princess of this kingdom's castle."

Jack couldn't grasp what he had just heard, "Mushroom Kingdom? That's not on Cypher... so this is another world? I'm in an entirely different dimension! I didn't even know there were other worlds." Jack sat there motionless for a minute, thoughts spiralling around his mind, till he snapped out of it. "Do you know where my clothes are?" he asked politely,

"They are right here," replied the maid as she bent down to pick the pile of clothes up off the floor, "I had them washed and repaired as they were damaged when you found the other day."

"I see..." was all Jack could muster as he was still in a daze, "may I get dressed please?"

"Oh yes, not a problem. I'll inform the princess that you have awoken," the maid replied placing the pile on the bed and walking out the door and disappearing from sight. Jack quickly got dressed and looked out the nearby window. There was a large town not far away and he could see people walking around.

"The princess will see you when you're ready."

Jack span round to see the maid from a while ago standing at the door and leaving just as fast as she appeared.

"Did she even knock?" Jack thought to himself as his heart nearly failed. He calmed himself down and went to the door to follow the maid.

* * *

**Ok done and dusted with the 2nd chapter, please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, I'm back with chapter 3 of a New Adventure Begins, hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Meeting with the Princess**

As Jack walked down the long hallways of the huge castle, he noticed many paintings of two humans dressed as plumbers, there were also a lot of statues dotted around the hall.

"Who are these two people?" asked Jack to the maid in front of him,

"They are Mario and Luigi, they are the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom," she replied, "they came here long ago and have helped us through many situations regarding our enemies." Jack was intrigued,

"So there are humans here asides from myself," he thought "maybe I could have them help me in my predicament." They approached a huge door where two guards were standing either side.

"Is this the visitor that had arrived the other day?" said one of the guards, who stepped forward to address them,

"He is," replied the maid, "the Princess informed me that is to see him as soon as he woke up."

"Very well," said the other guard, "carry on and enjoy your stay" he turned to Jack as he said that and Jack nodded.

They opened the large door, presenting a long red carpet leading to another long hallway which seemed to go on forever.

"Oh god, another long walk," mumbled Jack which the maid replied to.

"Is something the matter?" Jack jumped a little, not expecting her to hear him,

"N-no everything's fine," laughing weakly as he stuttered his words. They continued walking through the hall,

"Note to self, these mushroom people have incredible hearing," Jack nervously thought, "I hope they're not psychic as well." He shook that thought from his mind as they approached another large door.

The maid knocked on the door twice and it opened up to reveal another room. She motioned Jack to follow her as she continued walking. Jack entered and nearly fell over from how big this room was, it was decorated with carpets and marble walls, extravagant staircases and various other wonders. Guards were stationed in many places and they all started at Jack when he walked in, making him feel very out of place. At the back of the room, Jack saw a throne where someone was sitting.

"A human," Jack thought, "I would have thought that she would have been a mushroom like the others." Jack walked calmly towards the end of the room, many thoughts and questions filled his mind, a headache not far behind either. As he got closer, he noticed she was wearing a pink dress with a sapphire necklace matching her eyes and a crown positioned neatly on her bunched up blonde hair.

"Wow she's cute," he flushed slightly at the sight of her and thought it would be a good idea to bow as she was royalty.

"How very sweet of you, but there is no need for formalities." Jack looked up sharply to see the princess walking towards him. As he regained his posture, the princess spoke, "my name is Princess Toadstool, however you can call me Peach, pray tell me what your name is." She had a soothing voice, a kind and gentle person she was for definite.

"M-my name is Jack," replied Jack shyly, which was a first for him.

"That's a lovely name," peach smiled, making Jack flush again slightly, "I'm glad that you finally woke up, it was ever so frightening when I had found you in the woods while on a walk with my advisor, Toadsworth." Peach pointed over to an elderly looking mushroom with a cane who bowed slightly.

"Thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious," Jack said, a lot more confident this time than before.

"That is no problem," Peach replied, "we didn't know where you had come from, so it was scary."

Jack smiled slightly when he heard that, which Peach picked up on.

"Indeed your highness, you wouldn't know where I'm from," Peach looked at Jack puzzled as he said this, "that's because I..."

Before Jack could finish, an explosion blew one of the walls up and debris was everywhere. Jack peered through the smoke and could see a large, black shadow standing in the middle of it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is sorted, can you guess who the shadow might be. guess correct and you get a cookie.**


End file.
